Teddy
by Muselina Black
Summary: No es complicado. A ella le gusta él y a él le gusta ella. Es muy simple, la verdad. Pero para Victoire, Teddy es más que su amigo de toda la vida o el chico que le dio el primer beso. Para el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Canela

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de una señora que vive allá en el Reino Unido. No, yo no soy rubia ni vivo allá, por lo que no gano ni un peso con esto.  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Este es mi segundo intento con la tercera generación. Espero no meter las patas.  
_

**Canela**

A Victoire le gusta cocinar. Pero no las cosas que le enseña la abuela Apolline, que hace unos guisos franceses rarísimos. No, a Victoire le gusta cocinar las cosas que le enseña la abuela Molly, que hace el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo mundial.

Ahora mismo, la abuela la está enseñando a preparar galletas con canela y azúcar. Le gusta hacer los círculos de masa lo más perfectos posibles mientras los distribuye en la bandeja del horno con cuidado. Ha escuchado a la abuela Weasley decir que ella es "meticulosa" y aunque Victoire no sabe qué significa esa palabra, supone que es algo bueno porque la abuela lo dice con orgullo.

Además, ese día tiene un interés particular en que las galletas le salgan perfectas. Un interés con el pelo cambiante y los ojos traviesos. El mismo que desde que ella era pequeña se dedica a molestarla y tirarle las trenzas, a quitarle sus muñecas y sacarle la lengua cuando el tío Harry no ve. Pero también es el que la consuela cuando alguien más (casi siempre esa pesada de Dominique, que no sabe quedarse quieta) la molesta y le dice que es una creída. Claro que Teddy es un poco mayor y hace mucho que ella no lo ve porque ahora va a Hogwarts.

Y es el mismo que ahora mismo está cruzando la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera, acompañado de su abuela, que es casi tan elegante como mamá. Por alguna razón que ella no puede comprender, Victoire se pone como un tomate cuando él le dirige una sonrisa. ¡Pero si es el mismo Teddy de siempre! Con el pelo un poco más largo, puede ser, pero el mismo de hace unos meses. Sólo que ahora es un Hufflepuff y viene a pasar la Navidad con ellos.

Sin embargo, aparte de la sonrisa, él no hace siquiera el ademán de acercarse a ella. Y, por alguna razón que desconoce, a Victoire eso no le gusta nada. Por eso se queda en la cocina, mirando por la ventanilla del horno cómo se doran las galletas.

—Vic, ¿no quieres ir a la sala? Teddy no está contando acerca de Hogwarts—le pregunta su padre, asomándose a la puerta de la cocina. La aludida arruga la nariz ante la idea de acercarse a ese maleducado.

—Enseguida. Cuando estén listas las galletas.

Su padre se encoge de hombros y vuelve al living. Después de tantos años de convivencia con Fleur ya sabe que a las chicas no hay que preguntarles muchas cosas. Por el bien de su integridad personal.

Cuando las galletas están listas, la abuela Molly las saca del horno (Vic es muy pequeña aún y se puede quemar, aunque ella protesta porque tiene nueve años, casi diez; ya es mayor) y las deja sobre una platón enorme.

—Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se enfríen —declara la abuela antes de volver a la sala a escuchar las aventuras del muchacho.

Vic no tiene ganas de ir; aunque no sabe por qué. Mejor se queda en la cocina mirando las galletas humeantes. Y sintiéndose un poquitín orgullosa de que le han quedado perfectamente redondas. Está tan concentrada en el humo que surge de las galletitas que no se da cuenta de que alguien acaba de entrar a la cocina.

De hecho, no se percata de la otra presencia hasta que una mano aparece en su campo visual y se roba tres galletitas. Inmediatamente, la niña salta de su asiento.

—¡La abuela dijo que no podíamos comerlas hasta después de la cena! —espera encontrarse con la cara de James o Fred, pero en lugar de alguno de sus traviesos primos, se encuentra con Teddy, que ahora tiene el pelo naranja fosforescente.

—Hola, primita. ¿No ibas a saludarme?

Ella siente cómo se va poniendo roja. ¡Él había sido el que no la había saludado! Vaya que era descarado ese niño. Muchísimo.

—No. Tú no me saludaste antes.

—Merlín, chica —el chico sonríe traviesamente y su pelo vuelve a su azul "natural"—; no seas tan grave. Además acabo de saludarte ahora mismo.

Vale, sí la saludó. Incluso Vic tiene que reconocer eso.

—Hola, Teddy —gruñe, un poco a regañadientes—. ¿Qué tal Hogwarts?

La pregunta se le sale sola, aunque ella se ha convencido durante toda la tarde que le da absolutamente lo mismo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Teddy y su _súper interesante_ vida en Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que se muere de curiosidad por escuchar qué tal es el castillo. Porque mal que mal, ella irá ahí en un par de años (aunque a mamá no le guste demasiado la idea) y quiere saber a qué atenerse.

—Bien, supongo —el muchacho tuerce la boca al decirlo—. Las clases son geniales y el edificio también es estupendo. ¡Hay escaleras que se mueven!

Durante un rato la niña escucha atentamente todas las cosas que su amigo le cuenta, deseando ser mayor para verlas también. Por como lo cuenta Teddy, Hogwarts es el lugar más genial del universo. Las galletas ya han dejado de humear.

—Eso sí, ninguna chica allá es la mitad de guapa que tú —suelta el chico como si nada. Para él no tiene nada de especial decir que Vic es guapa. Lo es. Así como Dominique es pelirroja y a Rose le gustan los libros (aunque sólo tiene cuatro años). Vic es guapa y punto.

Teddy es totalmente inconsciente de que esa simple frase ha provocado que su amiga se sonroje un poco y baje la cara.

_Teddy le ha dicho que es la chica más guapa que conoce_. Vale, no con esas palabras; hay que leer entre líneas.

Pero lo dijo.

* * *

_Tonks es uno de mis personajes preferidos de Harry Potter, por lo que su muerte fue un golpe duro. Durísimo. Más aún con todo el tema de Teddy, que siendo hijo de ella y Lupin debe haber sido un chiquillo de lo más especial. En fin, que me apetecía contar su historia con Victoire (que no me cae tan mal después de todo). _

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Agua de mar

**_Disclaimer: _**_N__i soy rubia, ni vivo en UK, ni me llamo Joanne. Por lo tanto, nada de Harry Potter me pe__rtenece._**_  
_**

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Y ahora vengo con la segunda. Veamos qué tal va esto.  
_

**Agua de mar**

Desde hace unos meses que Victoire sabe que las cosas con Teddy están distintas. Porque él no la mira como antes, ni cómo un chico de quinto (pasando a sexto) mira a una chica de tercero (a punto de entrar a cuarto). Porque ya no le hace bromas a cada rato, ni trata de hacerla rabiar con sus tonterías.

Ella sabe desde hace años que le gusta Teddy. Le gusta mucho. Pero ahora no sabe qué decir o hacer ante las miradas de Teddy. Sabe que Teddy ha amenazado a distintos chicos por acercarse a ella e invitarla a salir, pero nunca lo ha hecho él mismo. Victoire quiere saber si esos ataques de celos son porque se trata de su prima postiza o porque hay algo más.

Y si hay algo que Victoire no soporta es no saber algo.

Ahora es verano y la chica quiere relajarse. Ha bajado a la playa con sus hermanos, bien embetunada en bloqueador solar porque su piel pálida tiene la desventaja de ponerse roja como un cangrejo al estar bajo el sol. O peor aún, que le salgan pecas. Por eso, la chica se ha protegido del sol con una sombrilla, un sombrero de ala ancha y anteojos oscuros enormes. Al verla con toda esa parafernalia, Dominique le ha dicho que es una cursi y una pretenciosa, pero a Victoire le da lo mismo. Cursi y pretenciosa será, pero sin ninguna peca.

—Hola —una voz muy conocida la llama a sus espaldas. La voz que hace que se pase las noches en vela. Pero ella no está dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de ver que le da mucho gusto que esté ahí. Mal que mal, él es el que se pasa las horas en la sala común mirándola sin atreverse a invitarla a salir.

—Hola, Teddy —responde con el tono más neutral que puede convocar y sigue leyendo la novela _muggle_ que ha bajado a la playa. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Teddy se deja caer en la arena a su lado, sin siquiera preocuparse de estirar la toalla.

—Menudo recibimiento —comenta él, pero ella no da señales de haberlo escuchado—. ¿No piensas bañarte? —añade, mirando a Dominique, que practica clavados desde una roca. Mamá le ha dicho mil y un veces que no lo haga, pero su hija mediana es sorda a sus reclamos. Según ella, sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, aunque Vic lo duda un poco.

—No sé. Quizás.

—Vaya que estás amargada hoy, _Vic_.

La chica agradece que sus anteojos de sol sean tan grandes que le tapan la mitad de la cara. Hasta hace algunos años, Teddy siempre la llamaba _primita_. Desde hace un tiempo la llama _Vic_. ¿Significaba algo ese _Vic_ que había soltado como si nada? La chica suspira. Debe parecer tonta, buscando significados ocultos en algo tan simple como un nombre. ¿De verdad importa cómo le diga Teddy?

—Vamos a nadar —le dice él luego de un rato de silencio—. No me mires así, será divertido. ¡No puedes quedarte en la orilla toda la tarde!

Vic piensa en decirle que lo que ella haga o deje de hacer es asunto suyo y sólo suyo. Pero la sonrisa de Teddy es sincera y, francamente, eso de ser borde no es lo suyo, digan lo que digan los chicos a los que ha rechazado.

—Está bien —le devuelve la sonrisa y deja su libro, los anteojos y el sombrero al lado. Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, ve que él sigue a su lado y le está tendiendo la mano. Ella la acepta, ligeramente extrañada. Teddy nunca ha hecho algo así con Dominique o alguna de sus primas. Pero le gusta eso es seguro. La mano del chico es mucho más grande que la suya, pero ella siente que encajan a la perfección.

¡Menudas tontería está pensando! Ella es ella y Teddy es Teddy. Vale, sí; a ella le gusta mucho Teddy, pero él es dos años mayor que ella y siempre al verá como su primita menor. Y todo lo demás son tonterías. Simplemente es Teddy el que ahora la está salpicando de agua de la que trata de defenderse. No es un enamorado, por más que a ella le guste tanto.

Por eso cuando Teddy la convence de caminar hasta la punta de la playa tras un largo rato de natación y juegos en el agua, ella acepta sin problemas. Así puede estar con él a solas.

Y es por eso mismo que la confesión de Teddy (_este… me… me gustas, Vic. Me gustas un montón_) la pilla totalmente desprevenida, al igual que el torpe beso que él le da después. Aunque al principio no sabe muy bien qué contestar, sí sabe que nunca verá la playa de la misma forma.

* * *

_No sé si el olor a agua de mar les dice algo. A mí sí, es un olor muy particular que despiera recuerdos de lo más agradables cuando lo siento._

_No me enrrollo más, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Cuero

_**Disclaimer: **Lamentablmente, Harry Potter no me pertenece y no gano nada con esto. Sólo el placer de saber que a alguien le puede gustar lo que escribo.  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Advierto desde ya que es mi primer intento de lime. Como soy muy respetuosa de las normas, lo he tratado de mantener apto para todo público.  
_

**Cuero**

Dos golpes en el cristal de la ventana hacen que Victoire levante la vista de la novela romántica que está leyendo. Le da lo mismo que su prima Rosie ruede los ojos cada vez que la ve con una de esas "noveluchas"; a ella le gustan y punto.

Y quien interrumpe su lectura del momento en que Susan se está dando cuenta de su amor por Horacio es, nadie más ni nadie menos, que su novio. Debería haberlo adivinado. Conociéndolo, seguro que al muy idiota le ha dado por aparecerse colgado del techo. Sólo a él se le ocurrían esas tonterías. Y ella que pensaba que el entrenamiento de auror iba a darle algo más de seriedad. O al menos, algo de sentido común.

—Por Merlín, Teddy, ¿es tan difícil tocar la puerta? —bufa mientras abre la ventana y él entra de un salto. Lleva la chaqueta de cuero que según ella lo hace parecer un rufián cualquiera. Bueno, eso dice. En realidad, Vic considera que se ve guapísimo con ella pero que Teddy no necesita que le inflen más el ego. Además, le encanta el olor de esa chaqueta. Pero eso no se lo va a decir.

—Bah, esto es más divertido —contesta, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. Vic alcanza a pensar en que quiere protestar (más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa), pero Teddy es más rápido y, sin dejar de besarla, la arrastra hasta la cama.

—Teddy —logra mascullar ella cuando él empieza a bajar por su cuello mientras juguetea con los botones de su blusa—. Estamos en _mi casa_.

—¿Y? ¿Tus papás no están de viaje en Francia? —ella asiente mientras él vuelve a depositar un beso en la base del cuello que la hace gemir—. ¿Dom no está con sus amigas? —Vic asiente de nuevo y él abre el primer botón de su blusa antes de besarla nuevamente en el trocito de piel que quedó al descubierto—. ¿Y Louis no está en Hogwarts?

A esas alturas, a Vic le daría lo mismo que estuviera toda su parentela en el piso inferior. Ella necesita a Teddy. Lo necesita tanto como la primera vez, torpe y nerviosa, o como la semana anterior en su departamento con más tiempo y paciencia. Sus manos deslizan la chaqueta negra por los hombros de Teddy y sigue con la camiseta, que le saca por la cabeza. Apenas la tira al suelo, se encuentra con el chico sobre ella besándola casi con hambre.

Su pelo se ha puesto de un azul aún intenso que el habitual y a Vic le parece que incluso sus ojos están cambiando de tonalidad. Pero a ella eso le da igual, porque sabe que el que tiene encima es Teddy y no otro, porque él es el único que puede provocar ese montón de sensaciones casi animales en ella.

Siente como él la besa en el cuello y baja delicadamente al tiempo que termina de desabotonarle la blusa y se la quita casi de un tirón. Vic sabe que es guapa, pero cuando de verdad se siente la mujer más hermosa del mundo es cuando Ted la mira como ahora. Como la primera vez que la vio desnuda y dejó escapar un "eres hermosa" que era casi tímido. Ella se acerca a él y le da un beso como si quisiera dejarlo sin aire.

Porque Teddy es Teddy. El mismo niño que la sacaba de quicio y la defendía cuando era pequeña, el mismo muchacho que le gastaba bromas y la ayudaba a estudiar en Hogwarts y el mismo joven que hacía que ella se enamorara una y otra vez.

Cuando ella está desnuda delante del joven, él repite como la primera vez.

—Eres hermosa.

Y como la primera vez, ella se acerca a él y lo besa. Porque le da lo mismo que todo el mundo le diga que es guapa. Sólo le importa que Teddy piense que es hermosa y que se lo diga con ese tono.

Todo el resto del mundo puede irse a la porra.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ya, eso es lo más erótico que alguna vez van a obtener de mí. No me van estas cosas, en serio. En fin, acepto todo tipo de tomatazos y golpes. Sé que los merezco por intentar escribir algo así._

_En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Saludos  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
